the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishin Hosuto: Fukurou (The Celestial Owl)
'Seishin Hosuto:Fukurou '(The Celestial Owl) Fukurou is the Owl Spirit Beast, the Seishin Hosuto. She is the protector of the starry night sky the Queen of all the zodiac spirits and creatures of the cosmos. She was protected and worshipped by a cult of owls. The owls have always had pacts with ninjas and villages throughout history. Recently the cloud village has won the favour of the Owl keepers and is planning on finding her a suitable host. Appearance Appearance: Fukurou is a 30ft tall tawny owl, that is created out of hundreds of small stars, different combinations of constellations make up her spirit form. She has a terrific wing span and when she beats them a mist of celestial chakra rains down upon the surroudning area. Voice: Fukurou speaks to her host telepathically as well as to others in her line of sight When speaking telepatchically she has a musical voice, high ethereal notes. She can only screech in ultra high frequencies externally, it is so high pitched that the human ear can just not comprehend it. Abilities Seishin Hosuto Chakra: As a spirit beast Fukurou has a very large reserve of chakra that her host can draw upon. When her host is drawing upon her power the hosts eyes will glow an intense starlight blue/white due to her chakra nature being Celestial Chakra. (15CP per Feat invested in Seishin Hosuto Abilities) Passive Shroud of Fukurou: Fukurou allows her celestial chakra to envelop her host. This causes the host to mimic the appearance of an owl, the shroud creates a semi transparents appearance of glowing bright purple feathers all over the host's body. Entering this state also has an effect on the terrain, it causes a simple terrain genjustu that turns the surrouding area into night, the sky darkens and becomes speckled with stars and the moon is full regardless of the time of year, it is always very beautiful. The host's stats rapidly increase with an emphasis on speed and chakra control. Seishin Beam.cost is reduced by 50% while in this mode (+3 to Strength and Endurance, +2 to Speed and +2 Intelligence) to activate, 5CP per round to maintain Celestial Release: Starfire: This unlocks the host to use Starfire jutsu, it is her unique spiritual ability. . This is a fire style release combined with the celestial chakra of herself. The starfire can be manipualted by the host for numerous applications, it can be launched from the mouth or hands, depending on how much the host chooses utilies this ability. Starfire Jutsu List: ' *Seishin Hosuto: Blast of the Starfire Owl 20CP *Feathered Wings of Starfire 20CP 'Mind Duality: The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (Intelligence +3, Speed +3) to activate, 5CP per round to maintain Genjutsu Resistance: The user must already have Mind Duality. The Seishin and user are able to much better defend against genjutsu, being able to realise when one is being used and release from it. Passive Seishin Beam: The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP Hosts (Past/Present) *Kiyoshi Satou Related Pages *Seishin Hosuto (Rank Upgrade) Category:Seishin Hosuto